ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Resort
Planet Resort is an upcoming expansion pack for for the video game Planet Coaster, which was revealed to have been in development since 2015 and 2016.1 Planned for a official release right before the beginning of their third franchise: Jurassic World Evolution. * How To Build a Hotel (Easy) * How To Build a Natural Reserve (Hard) Staff Maintenance * Crossing Guards * Clown Entrainer * Fish Entrainer * Ninja/Samurai Entrainer * Spies * Tour Guide Rides/Attractions Roller Coasters * Intamin Accelorator * Giant Steel Coaster * Indoor Coaster * stand-up floorless Coaster * Mountain Train Coaster * interactive shooting coaster * x-spinning coaster Roller Coasters Tracks * Splash zone-Vertical drop coaster * zero-g roll on inverted coaster * larger helexs and wider turns * bunnyhop hill with added on brakes for stratacoaster * Larger inclines/declines for stratacoaster * for launched coasters-let the trains go out the station slowly,then go backwards just a bit, then launch!! * for big drop coasters like giga coasters- really big airtime hills that go left or right(sorry i cant remember what they are called!!) * Be able to build everything the same when ur going diagonal * build diagonal stations Thrill/Junior/Family/Water/Gentle/Transport rides * Screamin' Swing * SAS freefall * Gondalas swing * Storm Force Log Flume * Ice Rink * 4D Digital Cinema * Spiderman Ride * X-Men Tea cups Ride * Tower of Terror lift shaft drop ride * Shark Attack Ride * Back to the future simulator * disaster tour train Shops/Stalls Food * Churros * Candy Canes * Lolipops * Chinese Noodles * Popcorn * Cultural Food Drinks * Beer * Icees * Juices * Smoothies * Bottled Water Souvenires * Caricatures * Face Painting * Group Photos * Watches * Clothing (with Planet Coaster Logo) * Toys Facilites * A.T.M. * First Aid * Information * Restroom * Ticket Booth Pool Rides and Slides new pieces with Giant Bucket, Rope Swing, Springboard, Lamps, Palm with Water, Spiral Stairs, Giant Screen and swaying bridge * Aqua Blaster Slides * Body Slide * H20 Slide Bowl * Inflatable Ship * Big and Small Lazy River * Ring/Raft Slide * Swimming Shack * Water Play Area * Wave Pool Animals New Animals with Reptiles, farm animals, amphibians, marine life and among others * Aardvark * Alligator * Alpaca * Anaconda * Anteater * Armadillo * Baboon * Bison * Bonobo * Camel * Cattle * Cheetah * Chimp * Colobus Monkey * Cow * Coyote * Crocodile * Deer * Dolphin * Donkey * Eagle * Eland * Elephant * Emu * Flamingo * Fox * Gazelle * Giraffe * Goat * Guanaco * Gorilla * Grizzly Bear * Hare * Hedgehog * Hippo * Horse * Hyena * Iguana * Impala * Jackal * Jaguar * Kangaroo * Koala * Komodo Dragon * Lemur * Leopard * Lion * Llama * Lynx * Macaw * Mandrill * Moose * Orangutan * Ostrich * Otter * Owl * Panda * Panther * Peafowl * Pelican * Penguin * Pig * Platypus * Polar Bear * Puma * Python * Ray * Reindeer * Rhea * Rhino * Sea Lion * Sea Turtle * Seal * Shark * Sheep * Skunk * Sloth * Tiger * Tortoise * Turkey * Vicuna * Vulture * Wallaby * Walrus * Wapiti * Warthog * Water Buffalo * Wolf * Wombat * Zebra Arcade/Carnival Games This would be a new type of attraction. * Air Hockey * Ball and Bucket Toss * Baseball Pitch * Basketball Hoop * Billiards * Crane Game * Darts * Duck Pond * Dunk Tank * High Striker * Horse Race * Jukebox * Kiddie Rides * Milk Bottle * Pachinko * Pinball * Punching Bag * Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots * Ring Toss * Roulette * Shooting Gallery * Skeeball * Slot Machine * Water Gun * Whack-A-Mole * Zoltar Scenarios * Hotels/Resorts * Camps * Motels * Cruisers * Mall